Mandor Savic
Doctor Mandor Savic was a Helghast scientist and weapons developer and a defector who seeks the protection of the ISA. He was born in 2314, in Pyrrhus. Biography Savic was born into a family of intellectuals. He educated at the Pyrrhus Academy, in the Institute of Science and Technology. His father was Professor Torr Savic, a scientist responsible for the early developpement of Arc Technology. His family was imprisoned for treason when his father objected to the diversion of this technology from civil applications to weapon development. Mandor was spared in order to continue his father's research to assure his family's well-being. After psychological evaluations, he was seen as a brilliant scientist, in awe of his father, but lacking his courage and resenting its cost to the family. His colleagues reported him loyal to the Helghan state and dedicated to secure its future through scientific advances. Killzone: Mercenary Savic was ordered by Vyktor Kratek, under threat of his family's safety, to create a bio-weapon based on a virus that Kratek stole on Vekta. The doctor presumed that the weapon would be used merely for defense, but after he learned of Kratek's true intentions, in which he wanted to use it on Vekta, he installed a plasmid trigger on the virus' RNA codes that would make it non-contagious and fled with it. He sought to defect to the ISA through the aid of Sepp Harkin, including conditions that he would be given protection and would not be labeled as a war criminal. However, as soon as he learned that Kratek's men were soon to arrive at the embassy, he quickly fled to the docks and used one of the boats to flee to the black market area of the city. He later contacted the mercenary, Arran Danner, who was sent by Admiral Alex Grey to rescue him, and explained his situation and told Danner to meet him at a bar on the upper levels. However, when Danner meets with him, Kratek's troops discover his location after Savic broke radio silence. He escapes with Justus Harkin whilst Danner gives both of them time to rendezvous with Anders Benoit. Savic, Justus and Danner successfully escape the area and Savic is brought to the Admiral. However, instead of the protection he was promised, he was instead interrogated by Grey, who wanted to use the bio-weapon to destroy Helghan. Savic was forced to reveal the location of Facility X01 that held the virus. After Grey left with Justus and Benoit, he was left tortured by ISA soldiers. However, he was rescued by Danner. Before revealing his secrets, he tells Danner to switch off his communications for fear of Kratek listening. He explains that whilst he told Grey of the location of the facility, he did not told her of the access codes to the viral vault that contained the weapon. He also reveals that he injected the plasmid trigger into Justus' bloodstream, and the reason why he left the embassy moments during the attack was because he thought that Kratek's men would leave the Harkins unharmed and would instead focus on finding and capturing him. After telling Danner of the codes to the vault and the facility's location, he slumps to the floor, feeling remorse and guilt for what he had done. Danner then has an option to kill Savic or leave him be (in which the player will receive a different achievement depending on whether he lives or dies). Gallery Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 8.52.30 PM.png|Savic, inside the fishing village with Danner and Justus Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 4.37.49 PM.png|Manor's VAN-Guard icon Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 4.43.27 PM.png|Savic and Kratek Killzone-Mercenary-Artbook 56.jpg Killzone-Mercenary-Artbook 55.jpg Trivia *His last name, Savic, is actually pronounced "Savich". *Although he can be spared, it is presumed that he dies anyway due to Scolar Visari nuking Pyrrhus City. *Killing Savic unlocks the "Executioner" trophy. Likewise, sparing him unlocks the "Reprieve" trophy. Both are bronze. Category:Helghast Category:Killzone: Mercenary characters Category:Helghast Empire Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Men